Talk:Level 555/Dreamworld/@comment-24693751-20160124231607
Wow, 8 pages of comments! This is serious �� Anyway, I just finished this awful level on iPad. Took me 11 tries. When I started reading the comments I thought I should just switch to PC, it's clearly one of those levels that's a gazillion times easier on PC/FB. But I'm playing in bed and was too lazy to get up lol. Then I actually got curious about how long it would take. I honestly thought I'd be here a lot longer. I'm actually kinda glad I did it on iPad now because I feel like I accomplished something! Which is silly but you guys know what I mean. I completed it without boosters and I got a crazy score, over 3 million points. I will try to include a screenshot after my comment & I'm sorry but I don't know how to edit out other people's info. First a couple of things...the rating of this level is ridiculous. It should be split between PC and iPad/mobile. I personally found it Very Hard, but I'm all for it being IH since that seems to be the consensus. And I may have just gotten my lucky board early. Out of my 11 tries, I only came close one other time, the try before my winning one. I only needed 25 more blues. It was annoying but it made me even more determined to pass! Otherwise I had Odus fall once & was stopped by a bomb once. So that's 4 tries which means the other 7 were just due to bad moonstrucks. I always made sure I started a board where there was no blue or purple on the left of the moonscale. However, the problem is there are 3 moonstrucks and to pass you need a huge amount of luck that those colors aren't on the left of the moon scale every time. Or at least 2/3. I *think* my winning try there was no blue in my 2nd moonstruck. But I was able to collect enough purples by the 3rd and the way I passed was in the last moonstruck, I matched a CB to a blue candy bomb(also contributed to my high score, I'm sure). And then I matched another CB to a wrapped. In fact that was the other thing I wanted to mention, with this level/board on iPad/mobile anyway, that was pretty much the only way I was able to keep my cascades going, I matched cb's with wraps, more than once. Don't remember every detail of my winning try but I think during the second moonstruck, that was how I was able to open the board. I found it more helpful than CB/striped. And if you don't have a CB but you have a wrap, match that to hopefully continue the cascade. I think that was actually what I did for my last move. The entire board HAS to be open though, I think, for the cascade to be strong enough to keep going & collect the orders. And again best way to open the board is also through as many CB/wraps as you can manage IMO. Also, that's another combo that will raise your score. I know others said there are no tips for this level but I disagree. I mean yes, if you don't have good luck with the colors on your moonstrucks, it's impossible. But if you do, I think what I mentioned might possibly help. Anyway, if anyone does read this and is stuck, don't give up! It's not impossible, even on iPad/mobile & you can do it without boosters even! Though if you want to use boosters, that's cool too. Do whatever you need to but don't give up! Good luck, peeps.